


Feelin' Love

by Skitty_the_Great



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_the_Great/pseuds/Skitty_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the song Feelin' Love by Paula Cole.</p>
<p>Meg shows Castiel her moves.</p>
<p>Incomplete.  Will eventually be Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Love

Meg switched on the stereo and hit play. She'd chosen this particular song for a very specific purpose. It was a song that sounded almost sticky with sweat, and called to mind the feel of lips, bruised with kisses, and bodies moving together in a slow, hypnotic rhythm. It was a song that sounded like the very best kind of fucking, and she'd chosen it just for him. She moved her hips in slow circles to the beat, her back turned to him. She didn't have to see him to know that his eyes tracked her every move, no matter how small. She drank in his attention, rolling her shoulders and arching her back, letting the steamy, sultry notes fill the room. Slowly, she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching her. His head was tilted to the side, a look of intense concentration on his face, as though he were trying to divine meaning in the slow circling of her hips. Oh, there was meaning there, all right, but she knew he didn't quite understand it. Not yet. Turning away from him once more, she slid her hands up her body, then over her head, stretching the muscles. She could hear him swallow nervously behind her. With a smirk, she turned to face him, swaying smoothly to the beat. Lowering her hands, she ran them lightly over her own body,raising the hem of her shirt to show a tantalizing glimpse of skin.

"You're over dressed for this party, Clarence," she chided in barely more than a whisper. Castiel squinted at her in a puzzled way. As realization seemed to dawn on him, the tiniest twitch at the corner of his mouth, almost imperceptible, told her he understood.

Inch by inch, Meg drew her shirt upwards, revealing brief glimpses of the black lace bra beneath. Closing her eyes, she drew the garment over her head and let it fall to the floor in a soft heap. She opened her eyes and caught him staring, just as she'd hoped. He wasn't looking at her like a puzzle any longer. His face, usually so devoid of emotion, had an intense look to it. He looked like he was learning her by heart, every curve and dimple, from the top of her head to the bright red polish on her toes...everything...committed to memory. She walked towards him, swishing her hips and running her hands up under her hair, every step a promise of things to come. As she drew close, she placed one hand on his chest and pushed him backwards towards the bed. As his legs hit the edge, he sat down stiffly, eyes locked on her face, open and trusting.

"Let's get you a little more comfortable, shall we?" Meg slid his coat over his shoulders, pushing it off his body and letting it pool on the bed behind him.

"I am perfectly comfortable," Castiel replied, still watching her.

"You say that now," she replied with a wink. Taking both of his hands in her own, she placed them on her hips. As his fingers hooked into the rim of her jeans, she smiled. With painstaking slowness, she popped the her top button and slid the zipper down. His hands carefully dragged the tight fabric downwards, seemingly without his conscious decision to do so. He looked at them as though they belonged to strangers, and yet they continued their slow pull, until the offending garment slipped to her ankles and she lightly stepped away from it. Her black underwear matched her bra, providing brief flashes of the hidden flesh beneath. 

Gently, Meg slid one knee onto the bed, then the other, easing herself into his lap and placing a hand on each of his shoulders for balance. She felt his hands latch onto her hips, hard enough to leave bruises on her poor human body. He didn't seem to be aware of the pressure, only of her closeness. His expression reminded her of the face he wore just before smiting something evil, like herself, and she shivered under his touch. She rocked her hips gently against him, just once.

Castiel's reaction was shockingly immediate. His arms encircled her waist and crushed her against his chest. His mouth crashed against hers in a sweetly painful mix of soft lips and scraping teeth. Her body responded without her consent, rocking against him in gentle strokes until she could feel his hardness through the thin fabric of his pants. She slid one hand between their bodies and massaged him gently, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. He pulled back from her ever so slightly, his expression almost fearful.

"This type of fraternization is not encouraged among our kind," he said brokenly.

"Oh, sweety, that's what makes it fun," Meg chided in a lazy drawl, squeezing him gently with her hand. His eyes closed and she knew he was hers.


End file.
